Talk:Tier Harribel
Front page picture Just to say that that's a pretty hot pic of Halibel o.o. lol Eyelashes This is pretty minor, but it still bugs me... The shapes around her eyes aren't mask fragments, but rather eyelashes. You can tell by their shape and color. They're yellow, like her hair, but if they were mask fragments they'd most likely be white. From certain profile views, it's easier to tell what they are because of the way they stick out. If nobody objects, I'll change this information in the article. Greybob 21:11, 24 April 2009 :Hmm, I didn't hear nor read anything about people assuming her eyelashes were part of her Hollow Mask. They are eyelashes, because they are blonde. Her Mask extends from her jaw to her breasts only, nothing more. By all means, change this. - HuecoMuffin 22:08, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Last name I've been wodering. What is her last name? Anyone know? Mhsk 06:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) i really dont know either i also want to know though.... :Her last name has yet to be revealed she may not even have one for all we know. WhiteStrike 02:50, 9 January 2009 (UTC) yeah..who knows... I thought I heard someone say her last name was "Valera"...but that's probably just a rumour. ~BlarXCirucci :A rumour indeed. But I have a feeling we should hear it soon. Arrancar have a habit of revealing their last names upon doing their Resurreccion - for example Yylfordt Granz and Yammy Rialgo. So she might possibly do it after preforming hers, although she doesn't seem to talk as much as those other two... I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. ^.^ - HuecoMuffin 17:58, 20 April 2009 :As I stated below regarding her name, her last name is , it's been confirmed in the most recent spoilers though I due to the Wikia spoiler policy it can't be added until the chapter is released. Revan46 18:27, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Projectile Azule? I haven't seen the raws, but it'd make much more sense to me that this new technique's name were "Proyectil Azul" (spanish for "blue projectile") Could someone check the raws to see if that's what Kubo decided to call it, or just another translators' mistake? (like Ulquiorra's Murcielago was first translated as "Murushierago") Lia Schiffer 07:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Very likely, another translator's mistake. I only put down "Projectile Azule" because I can only access the manga but not Spanish translators (for the moment). Like "Chimera Parca" turning into "Quimera Parca", I think it's safe to say that "Projectile Azule" will turn into its pure Spanish equivalent. Arrancar109 07:28, 24 April 2009 (UTC) OK, I just wanted to make sure. As a native Spanish speaker, it's easy to notice those kind of mistakes (or, like in the case of Cero Oscuras, odd decisions by the author), but those who don't know the language could be easily confused (I remember the Murcielago/Murushierago confusion. It was funny to read)Lia Schiffer 07:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Well, the latest subbed manga wrote as "Projectile Azule". --Kroduz 16:10, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes however Proyectil Azul is the correct translation here is the japanese writing for it プロジェクティル・アズール (purojiekuteiru azūru). WhiteStrike 16:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Temporary Protection This page has been protected with the expirig time of 1 day. This has been done to proctect the structure of the article. WhiteStrike 10:31, 24 April 2009 (UTC) oh man i was waiting for someone to add the japanese translation for proyectil azul and tiburon--Kisukeiscool100396 13:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Shark? Well, after the first blow towards Hitsugaya, she said:" One blow from the shark and the ice dragon sinks into the sea." Does that mean she is a shark-like hollow (Vasto Lorde perhaps)before becoming an Arrancar to an Espada? And some websites wrote that Tiburon stands for "empress shark". *Tiburón= liiteral spanish name meaning shark, the name of her release supported by the katakana next to the kanji. Empress Shark= probably the literal translation of the kanji (haven't seen this weeks Japanese version yet so can't say for certain). Though I'm not positive I'm pretty sure that Kubo includes a kanji release name to make it more accessible to those who only speak Japanese as katakana is primarily used to translate something from outside of Japan. Hope that helps- Eternal Breath Tiburon "Rapier" Minor but sort of noticeable...Halibel's sword in Tiburon form isn't really in the shape of a shark's body. It's in the shape of a shark tooth, with shark's gill marks near the tip.--Faceplant 03:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, as well as her mask. It resembles a sharks very closely. --Espada Speed 15:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Just want to point out, it looks nothing like a rapier - her sword is huge. The 'zweihander' description was far more accurate, but I'm sure there is a better description. Mohrpheus 14:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Stop, OKay so a lot of people are saying that they're going to move Halibel's tattoo because it's too "suggestive". They won't. The Anime is rated 14+ anyways....Plus it comes on later at night. Plus that'd be too big of a change.--Espada Speed 16:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, people saying this do have a reason. I mean, just because it's 14A doesn't mean they don't censor things. They make Halibel's uniform cover her entire breasts as opposed to the half in the manga, so you never know for sure what people are going to do with it. I've also heard they were thinking about extending her entire Hollow Mask to fit her breasts, and if that happened, I for one would not be pleased. An Arrancar's Mask and Espada's tattoo are important signs of them, so hopefully the anime company won't censor it. - HuecoMuffin 11:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's another possibility that their don't move it but after extending her hollow mask it remains at place where it was in manga. And that would mean that she'll first Espada that haven't tatto on skin.--Kazuki Senzo Miyakami 13:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Gah, That's what Halibel's known for though! Her breasts! WTF?! haha, well let's hope they don't cause i think her mask looks cool the way it is now.--Espada Speed 16:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Exacta! That's why it better not happen! - HuecoMuffin 14:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Perhaps unfortunately, I think they probably will change it. Didn't they also change (in the anime) Nel's clothes when she transforms to cover her up more? It's kind of strange, but anime in general seem to be getting more censored recently. Like, in the new FMA series, they removed the part where Ed and Al cut their thumbs to get blood for their transmutation of their dead mother. I think it's probably because anime is getting more "mainstream" now, so they have to be careful, having a foreign audience at least partially in mind. Back on topic; if she had her number placement changed to be over her mask, she would NOT be the first Espada to have their tatoo somewhere other than their skin. Aeriniero had his tatoo over the masks in his tank/head. Actually, Aaroniero's heads are only partially covered by their masks, and the number 9 is tattooed on their respective unmasked parts. My prediction is that Halibel's tattoo's location will remain unchanged. There are some good reasons for this: 1. Halibel has little face time from when she unzips her jacket to when she releases Tiburón. 2. It would be the first time for the anime to explicitly show her cleavage anyway. 3. Even if the anime extends her mask fragments, it needn't be towards the cleavage. Zooropa XIX 08:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :they may not move the number for the short period it would be seen in her sealed form, but they most likely will change for released form if they are that fussy about her breasts, as they are practically bare Fawcettp 10:09, 1 May 2009 (UTC) My prediction is her hollow mask covers half of whole of her breasts, and the tattoo is moved to a few centimetres below her breasts. --Kroduz 09:29, 1 May 2009 (UTC) The censoring in the anime has increased notably since the Arrancar arc (half of the blood is replaced by black lines; when Szayel crushed Ishida's stomach, he spat saliva instead of blood, and Szayel's Gabriel was also modified) so it wouldn't be a surprise that they moved her mask to cover more of her breasts. Dunno what they'll do with her number, but it'll be a pity to change Kubo's original design just because they think she's showing too much of her cleavage. What I'm wondering is what they'll do with Tiburon. The mask only covers like... a third of her breasts. I hope they don't screw up with that. Lia Schiffer 10:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Well, it would be completely silly if they changed her whole mask/breast thingy. I mean, come on, you can practically see Loly and Rangiku's breasts any way, and its not like we have some drooling 5 year old watching bleach! If they change it, I will not be a happy chappy, and I'm sure a lot of other people are not gonna be either! Blade Titan X 07:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Halibel and her Fracción Well, I hope nobody minds that I added Determination under Halibel's Powers & Abilities section. Because if you think about it, Halibel was outraged once she seen her Fraccións' defeat. Although "determination" doesn't seem to be an ability or power, it obviously makes her more willing to fight. Malzzel 4:45, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think that the "Determination" thing should be there, it's just like saying that "Rage" is an ability because characters get magically stronger when they're angry, and release abilities that they normally wouldn't (i.e. Byakuya's Senkei or Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa). It suits better under the personality section. Yet, determination is not what I'd call her will to avenge her fallen Fraccion. I don't have the correct word right now, but I think that part should be erased. Yet, I'll see what the admins, or at least other users think before changing it. Lia Schiffer 08:26, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :soooo, just her killing intent(duh everyone gets stronger if they are determined to kill there opponent), the only exception i know of is the guy with wings(his ritual seams to actual increase his strength) Fawcettp 08:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Ichigo has Determination listed under his abilities/powers, so why shouldn't Halibel? Granted, its not like swordsmanship or anything as exciting as that, but Determination has its merits. There are quite a few examples of how Ichigo's Determination has helped him in battle so I think its only fair Halibel has it on her page. Strategist9 22:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :He does? Then why not put it under Renji, Ishida, and positively all damned characters. Determination is not an ability. It's something almost all characters have, otherwise, they wouldn't be willing to fight the war they are fighting. The only character that seems to lack said determination is Orihime. Lia Schiffer 02:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) In that case, just a suggeation, but why not add a 'weaknesses' section to character profiles.TomServo101 08:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Though an interesting idea, that is beyond the point. What I'm saying is that "Determination" is not a Power nor and Ability, therefore, it is ridiculous and pointless to have it under that section. Lia Schiffer 09:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) New abilities I'm checking the raws right now and the names given to the new techniques by the translators seem to be the direct translations from the Kanji to English, instead of the original names in Spanish. Barragan's "Death Breath" according to the Katakana, is called "Re-su-pi-ra"="Respira", that's spanish for "Breathe". And Halibel's "Burning Current"'s Katakana are read "I-ru-bi-e-n-do"="Hirviendo" that's spanish for "Boiling", while "Cutting Waterfall" is read "Ca-su-ke-da" whilst "Cascada" is Spanish for "Waterfall". Could someone gibe it a check si that the new techniques get their real names? Lia Schiffer 02:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I fixed Halibel's, though someone else might want to clean it up. I've read the raw already and I think her new ability is "hirviendo cascada". It makes sense right? I we're going to rely on the katakana that's what was there. And also, the way she used her ability, for me, is fit for the "hirviendo cascada". She boils the ice first to make water then uses the water as a waterfall to attack. Barragan's "death breath" is just respira and I don't know why that is just like that. I'm going to change it. Just change it if you don't agree. --Agate genbu 05:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd rather say it's the other way around. Using boiling water is one technique, and throwing it like a waterfall is another one, I think. Because "Burning Current Cutting Waterfall" makes little sense to me. That's two nouns there, something unusual if you consider the usual. In my opinion "Burning Current" is one thing, and the "Cuttin Waterfall" is another one. That's how I see it. I think this should be open for general discussion, for I've seen at least three different interpretations for this/these new technique(s). Lia Schiffer 08:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) When I read, I saw them as separate abilites, but I don't if it just me. And also, I'm not a Spanish expert, but together shouldn't it be "Cascada Hiervendo?" SkyBrookes 16:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Though "Cascada Hirviendo" would be the correct way in Spanish, (in case it's a single technique), this is not the first time that Kubo has messed up with basic Spanish Grammar (I'm looking at you Ulquiorra and your Cero Oscuras and your Cuatro Espada). Problem is that, in my opinion, and due to the translators being some different group and not the usual Sleepy Fans, the translation was a bit... strange. Though now the Sleepy Fans version is available on mangafox, but the original names of the techniques were translated by the other group, thus creating the present confusion. But reading the chapter again, it does seem to me that Hirviendo and Cascada are separate techniques. Maybe some admin could open a poll or forum for this? Lia Schiffer 08:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) From what I've seen in the translations, "Hirviendo" and "Cascada" are two separate techniques. Its difficult to tell whether Halibel paused before calling out the second name of the attack, or if it was an entirely different ability in itself. Personally, it seems to be two separate abilities - if it were one ability, Kubo would've put some type of indication of Halibel pausing as she said the attack name, as has done for other characters ("Hirviendo...Cascada"). In this case however, she seems to declare either word as if it were meant to be alone. On another note, I doubt that Halibel's "Hirviendo" ability was solely meant to be used on ice, seeing as it can heat up/boil any water in contact - I suggest that someone change the ability's description to reflect this. Mohrpheus 14:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Agree! She even talked with Hitsugaya between the "Hirviendo" and the "Cascada". There is no way it is just one technique. She used 'Hirviendo' to boil the ice and 'Cascada' to attack... two different techniques. - Fraccion 15:17, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :The latest chapter confirms that they're separate techniques, because she used Hirviendo alone. Lia Schiffer 07:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Name In the new Chapter the correct way to spell her name has been shown. I protected te page from being move until the Chapter is fully out as to prevent spoilers for those who want to wait to see it for themselves. WhiteStrike 12:45, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Where does it actually say her name is Harribel? How do you know the RAW doesn't say Halibel? Drunk Samurai 08:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Chapter cover same as how Tite Kubo usually releases the speeling here is link to the image http://bleach.wikia.com/file:Hali1.png. Then why are there more letters than they would spell Harribel? Also how do you know the cover is actually canon? Covers are very rarely ever canon. Such as Oda's Cover story arcs. Many mangaka have written out names but spelled them completely different in the official databooks. Drunk Samurai 08:59, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Ehm... look closer at the letters. Exact letters for Harribel. And why would Tite Kubo write a wrong spelling of the character's name in the cover? Besides, what makes you think it's not Harribel?. It makes more sense if her name comes from Harry Bell Measures, the architecht. Yes, I liked the previous spelling better. But this is the official romanization, there's nothing to do to it. Lia Schiffer 09:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Why don't you guys consider her name comes from Halle Berry? 2 reasons for that: 1. Similar sounding names 2. She is black and just as sexy as the actress!! Shini_God 11:48, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe you missed what I said. "Many mangaka have written out names but spelled them completely different in the official databooks." Also where did you pull the Harry Bell thing from? Nothing is official until the mangaka directly states it(like a interview) or releases a databook with correct spellings. In fact, sometimes multiple names get used. Drunk Samurai 09:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Stop bullshitting around. The name on the cover was written by Kubo, thus it is canon until he say it otherwise. If he'll say otherwise, we will change it again. Nobody cares that you like it or not. His word is above all, and is the only thing that matters, because it is his manga. Every disobeying voice is just noisure of rage. That brings the question about how covers are canon. Of course the only one bullshitting is some idiot with only 3 edits. Drunk Samurai 09:53, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I don't know about other mangas, but so far, in Bleach, covers with names have always been canon. And I still don't see why you make such a fuss out of something like this. The previous romanization was fan-made and had no canon reference, it just seemed to be the logical one. Kubo said it isnt'. Until he gives a different romanization, we'll keep onto Harribel. Lia Schiffer 09:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) How would you know they have always been canon? Did he release a databook with the same exact names as the covers? Drunk Samurai 10:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Uhm... Yeah? You know... the Bleach SOULS Official Character Book? It only includes shinigami, but the names are the exact same that the ones released on the covers. And as for the Arrancars, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have been confirmed when he released the character profiles in Volume 38. Lia Schiffer 20:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Where does it actually say that her name is spelled Harribel. Stop assuming. Why don't we just wait until Tite Kubo puts something out (like a databook or something) until we start changing things ourselves. This wiki is known for changing things that are not 100% proven (ex: Ulquiorra's Last name). It has never been stated in the manga that his last name is spelled Cifer instead of Schiffer. We keep changing things on the website despite it being proven )ex: Halibel's Hirviendo attack. Someone put that the attack had Casacada on the end of it like it was supposed to be Hirviendo Cascada when it was actually two attacks. Why not wait two or three chapters to see if things change. Editing and unediting is just another way of keeping confusion around). I doubt many people on here translate Japanese so how would you know if anything was spelled right unless you were Japanese. People on the wiki need to stop taking things into our own hands and let the people that translate do what they do. All we need to do is take the information they've translated and put it on the website. Not to mention the fact that we're confusing the heck out of people that do more anime watching and visit the website to see that names are different than on the TRANSLATED anime version that comes from Japan. And please don't say that the anime is not a good source or that this website is strictly manga because if that's the case the pictures need to be taken down and the wiki needs to be only manga. I don't mean to be rude to anyone but people on this website are always talking about keeping the speculation down when most of the people that talk about speculation put it down anyway (that's kind of hypocritical). Don't get me wrong though because I'm grateful for this wiki but the speculation thing (especially with the translations) is out of control. --- Klross1. :Well.. you know... the cover that was not translated but officially written in romanji by Tite Kubo said it was Harribel. And the official character profiles in Volume 38, that were romanized by Tite Kubo said that is was Cifer. I don't understand this whole mess. Calling her Halibel was just an assumption as it seemed to make sense, I already said this before. We do not speculate, you should've noticed by now that speculation is not the base of this wiki. It's not out fault if Tite Kubo took so long to give the correct spelling. You're drowning over a glass of watter, honestly. Lia Schiffer 20:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Well Lia, whether you want to admit it or not, there is plenty of speculation on the wiki (that gets taken down by others). And i'm not "drowning over a glass of "water" as you say", I'm expressing my opinion (if you don't mind) just like everyone else on this wiki. And you're right, it isn't our fault if Tite Kubo brings the names out all late, but whether you believe so or not, the stuff that we don't know or aren't sure of shouldn't be out on the pages. "That" is speculation. ---Klross1. ::Yes, there's a lot of speculation, like Unohana being one of the most beautiful women, or some Espadas being animal based or not, or the Espada-Shinigami counterparts, because we are humans, and as such, we have different opinions, which end in pointless editing wars. But I do think that going as far as saying that this Wiki is famous for being speculative is far too much. And I also think that making this HUGE fuss for two god forsaken letters is drowning ove a glass of water. And if you check the raws, the name that was written in that cover was romanized by Tite Kubo himself so it's CONFIRMED information. It's a waste of time to discuss over something that is OFFICIAL and as such, will remain the way it is. Same goes to all of those that have been editing it back to Halibel all day long. It's Harribel, bear with it. No one's gonna die for two letters.Lia Schiffer 06:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::If so official, why continue to waste your breathe arguing about it. I simply stated my opinion like everyone else but you're the one that has the nasty attitude about it. And for someone who doesn't care about the two letters, you sure are making a fuss yourself. You can turn your judgments about others and what they "care" about back on yourself. I have just recently seen the raw and have seen that her name might be Harribel by the way. I apologize if I'm not a big enough fan to sit down and translate this stuff like you. I really don't feel like continuing this ridiculous argument over what Halibel or Harribel's name really is, so I'm gonna drop it, unless you continue it, and leave this be. ---Klross1. ::::Had I not gone on with this ridiculous argument, you would probably be one of those reverting it back to Halibel, and we have already two or three out there, we don't need any more. But I, like you, am tired of this argument, and I am glad that you admit that you might have been wrong. I see no reason to delve into this any further, so I'm gonna drop it too, apologizing if I insulted you in any way, it was never my intention. I'll admit that I get a bit too carried away some times over minor things. And for the record, I don't translate, I know nothing but a few letters of Japanese. I just check the Kana for those techniques that are in Spanish. And thanks WhiteStrike, for putting up that video. I hope people realize that, whether we like it or not, that's what Kubo decided and we must adhere to the official romanizations. Lia Schiffer 08:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::First of all, please don't assume anything about me and what I do. I don't edit anything on this website unless I know the facts. Seeing as how I didn't know that facts about Harribels name I was not going to revert the name back. I simply asked how do people know for sure that her name is Harribel instead of Halibel, that's all. I too apologize for things that might have been said by me in an offensive manner. I just wanted to know where the facts came from. ---Klross1. Well, I'd think that if Kubo spelled something out in plain english, that'd be what it is supposed to be. "Cifer" was in the manga volume in English. With your logic, Barragan's fat arrancar would not even have a name. Harribel is the definitive translation because Kubo says it is. Speculation is a problem with many of this wiki's articles, but not in this case. Mohrpheus 14:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) You know I just have to say it's hilarious to say that this wikia doesn't allow speculation when you have crap like "Captain Unohana is considered to be one of, if not the most beautiful female in Soul Society, having a large amount of male admirers." in your articles. Drunk Samurai 02:22, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Which is why you are supposed to make it neutral. Then if they keep on changing it you get them banned for vandalism. Speculations should not be on a Wikia. Drunk Samurai 09:26, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Her name is Harribel facts that come from the author himself in the manga chapters. and for those of you who still have trouble accepting Grimjow's and Ulquoirra's last name check this video of the chapter volume. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXbrTAFIqUc. Is my own copy of the manga volume and I'll get the original manga and make one like this for Harrible as well maybe tomorrow if I have time to go out and buy it. As a bonus it also shows the name of Barragan's fraccion. WhiteStrike 10:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Her name is spelled with 1 "r" not two. it is shown in the manga.Grimmjow22 21:25, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :It's two 'R's in the manga picture... - HuecoMuffin 17:47 May 25 2009 (UTC) :Um in the spoilers for the upcoming chapter have been confirmed, and it states her name is Harribel. I know it can't be added due to the spoiler policy, but I hope it's okay to mention it here...Revan46 18:26, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Unreleased power The trivia bit, "She is the only Arrancar whose zanpakutō has shown to have a special technique in its unreleased state.", is not entirely accurate with the release of a few recent chapters. Barragan shows the ability to use a power before releasing as well. RecklessFire 07:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :But that was Barragan himself, not his zanpakutō. Lia Schiffer 07:07, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::What? Was it not part of his release power to age? It sure seemed like it, what with making her slow down and all... RecklessFire :::Yes, but he slowed her down without even touching his zanpakutō, and he broke her arm touching her with his hand, still not holding his zanpakutō. It's not part of his release power but of his power in itself to age things. His Resurrección just makes it much more powerful. Lia Schiffer 07:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::If you say so... RecklessFire 07:25, 22 May 2009 (UTC) point of contention i would like to dispute the claim that her release is "the most humanoid" arguably barragan, as a skeleton, is far more humanoid than a human with shark bits. now if someone were to change that to the most human i wouldn't have any problem. i won't do it myself because that is too direct. Jono 03:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Harribel Tia Isn't her first name Harribel? I know this chapter said Tia Harribel, but the japanese say there last names before the first. Hitsugaya also did the same thing. Thunderwitch 07:56, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :But, so far, all of the Arrancars have introduces themselves saying their given name first, then the surname (i.e. "Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer", "Espada 0, Yammy Rialgo", ans so on) Lia Schiffer 07:58, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Explain her cover page last week. Why it said "Harribel" instead of "Tia"Thunderwitch 08:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) While it isn't common in Western culture, some names actually do have their surnames first, before their given names. Harribel might be Bleach's notable example (even though Arrancar aren't necessarily "Western"). Either way though, we're going with what the translations have supplied us with on this one (except that her name is "Tia Harribel", not "Tia Halibel"). Arrancar109 08:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) lol thats dumb. Especially since Tite Kubo supplied us with her correct first name last chapter that clearly said "HARRIBEL". But whatever. You guys are wrong anyways :)Thunderwitch 08:10, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Well... though it'd made sense that Harribel was her first name, I'm guessing Kubo didn't add "Tia" on that cover because it hadn't been revealed in the storyline. But saying that it's wrong to disagree with you is rather absurd, until Kubo himself states that Tia is her last name, I suppose we'll stick to what the translators gave us, and the raws have it also as "Tia Harribel". That's my last word on this. Though I have no admin position, I guess we'll keep it like it was said in the manga until Kubo says otherwise. Lia Schiffer 08:24, 29 May 2009 (UTC) The raw also said Hitsugaya Toshiro. But we didn't go edit his page and move it to "Hitsugaya Toshiro" did we? Thunderwitch 08:40, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Lia. The names of the other Espada are in Western order. As far as Hitsugaya goes, his name is Japanese (as in, kanji; remember, katakana are used for foreign words), and since this wiki is in English, his name is rendered in Western order. Nobody would switch Hitsugaya's name, that wouldn't make sense. Big red01027 08:53, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Thin why would Tite Kubo release this? http://ju-ni.net/wp-content/uploads/cover358small.png Since when does he put their last names on cover pages?Thunderwitch 09:10, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :You're clearly barking up the wrong tree with that one. What I can say is that people would obviously know her as "Halibel" (or Harribel, whatever...explain why Kubo romanized it that way), and not "Tia". Big red01027 09:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :While you're at it, how about figuring out why Kubo would write 第３ (the third) and then give it the reading of "toresu" or tres. Big red01027 09:18, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Why don't you tell me. Obviously your first guess would be that her name is Tia if Harribel is on the cover page with the name Tia on it. It doesn't take common sense smart one :) Thunderwitch